


[Podfic] On a Boat

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poly Angels, Pre-Relationship, Sabina has deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: This is a podfic of "On A Boat" by americanhoney913.Author's Summary: Sabina's thoughts during the adorable boat scene.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] On a Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On A Boat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498712) by [americanhoney913](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913). 



**This is a podfic of "On a Boat" by americanhoney913.**

****  
Author's Summary:** Sabina's thoughts during the adorable boat scene.**

********

****Fandom: Charlie's Angels (2019)** **

********** **

******Pairing(s):** Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, and all derivative pairings thereof** **

******  
Original Fiction by:** [americanhoney913 on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913) ** **

******  
Podfic Reader:** [Elle_dubs on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs) ** **

********** **

****** **

****** **

****** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for Voiceteam 2020 Challenge, for the Orange Team.
> 
> Thanks to americanhoney913 for allowing me to pod this adorable work!


End file.
